Dreams are coming true
by zhanna96
Summary: Kira falls in love with Tommy and dreams about him


Kira had just sung her song in the Cyber-Café. She came down from stage and came up to the table, where Conner and Trent were sitting.

"What are you doing?" Kira asked them viewing their papers and books on the table.

"We're preparing to repeat an exam" Conner answered.

"Did you BOTH fail the exam? I expect from Conner, but not you, Trent" Kira said with ironical smile on her lips.

"I just got carried away art and forgot about homework. And now I must improve and Science and other subjects" Trent answered.

"Even if you did that you love. And my mom set me to do the shopping with her, and than she took me to hairdresser's and I waited her for 2 hours" Conner said.

"How can a making hairstyle take 2 hours?" Trent surprised "It's good to be a boy, you can't spend all your time on your appearance, and you can do important things"

"But there are some guys, who after all carefully tries to get a good reaction" Conner added.

"Do you mean Eliot?" Kira asked.

"The boy from our class. I've been avoiding him since I first saw him" Trent told.

"It seems that he emptys the whole bottle of gel, like Dr. Oliver" Conner said.

"Didn't you like his hairstyle?" Kira asked him.

"Yes. Generally speaking I don't understand him. He had ears pierced, but he doesn't wear earrings, because he's a teacher, but he has that hairstyle to look stylish, but teachers can't be stylish" Conner said and noticed as Kira bit her under lip and as Trent raising his eyebrows, looked at his exercise-book.

"And he's standing behind my back" guessed Conner and Kira slowly nodded. Than Conner turned and saw his teacher.

"Hello Dr. O, how it's going?" – Conner asked and pretended that nothing has been.

"We assume that I have not heard anything" – Tommy answered and stood near Kira. "What are you doing?" he asked. Conner silently showed a book, where there was written "Science".

"Oh, who's that bad teacher, who set you to repeat an exam?" Tommy derisively asked.

"You" Conner answered.

"Yeah, that's right" Tommy said.

"Ok, Dr. O, you now that we were fighting" Conner said.

"A minute ago I heard another version" Kira said and smiled.

"But I noticed something in your work, Kira" Tommy said.

"What is the something, Dr. O?" she asked him.

"You had the same mistakes as Ethan" Tommy told.

"Wait, did you crib from Ethan?" Trent asked her.

"What?No!" Kira answered and than looked at Tommy "I didn't crib from Ethan, honestly"

"But…" Trent wanted to say something, but Kira spoiled him.

"Conner? Could you give me a lift to home?"

"I'm afraid, but I CAN'T!" Conner said and looked at Tommy.

"I think I can give you a lift" Tommy said to Kira.

"Thank you, Dr. O"

"Ok, let's go" he said and went out of Cyber-Café, Kira, following him, specially touched Trent's shoulder. Conner noticed that.

"And for all that did you crib from Ethan?" he asked. Kira just gave them mysterious look and went out of the café.

"She did it" Trent confidently said.

"Anyway he'll know it. All the secret becomes clear" Conner said.

At the same time Kira sat in Tommy's car and lay down her guitar on the back seat.

"Thank you for give me a lift" Kira said to Tommy.

"Never mind" he answered.

While they were riding, Kira looked at Tommy, and then looked at window and closed her eyes.

Kira was lying on a grass in the park.

"Kira, I love you" Tommy said to her as he was lying near at her.

"I love you, too" She said. Tommy kissed her and took her hand clasped his forehead to her.

"I don't want to lose you, honey, I will always near you" Tommy promised to her and gently kissed her again.

"Kira, hey, wake up, we arrived" Kira heard Tommy's voice.

"I just dreamt" she answered. 'Oh My God, why did I dream about him? May be… No… I can't… I can't fall in love with him… He's my teacher and my mentor, but he's so sweet' she fought.

Tommy snapped his fingers before Kira.

"Hey, are you OK?" he asked.

"Yeah" Kira silently answered. Tommy looked at her fixedly.

"I'm fine" Kira said.

"All right. And is you mother at home?" he asked.

"Do you want to talk to her about my progress in studies?"

"In consideration of that she wasn't at parent's meeting – yes" he answered.

"No, she isn't at home" Kira said.

"Well, good bye"

"Good bye" she said and wanted to undo belt, but she couldn't. "Dr. O, this is something wrong" she said to him.

"Yeah, I help you to undo this damn belt" Tommy said.

"Damn?" she asked him.

"Oh, you didn't hear that" he said.

"OK" Kira answered and inclined her head to his and was looking at him fixedly. Tommy felt that and looked at her, too.

'All right, I love him. But I can't be with him, he doesn't love me, but may be… I must ask him and than I'll know the truth' Kira though. And she was still looking at him and smiling. Tommy was doing the same things. Their faces were close to each other. He slowly repaired her lock behind her ear. Kira took away her smile from her lips. Tommy noticed that and did the same.

'Well all, now or never' Kira though. She brought nearer to him and kissed him. He return to it. But soon Kira broke the kiss.

"I'm sorry, sorry, sorry. This didn't have to happen" Kira said and ran out the car, didn't notice how she undid the belt.

Tommy came to consciousness. Only in a few seconds he realized that this girl could woke him up inside, she could woke that feelings, that so long were slipping in his soul. He looked around and saw that Kira left her guitar. He took it and ran up to her.

"Hey, Kira, you left your guitar, here you are" he said and gave it to her.

"Oh, thanks" Kira timidly answered.

"I'll… I'll go" Tommy said.

"OK, I have to go, too" she said and headed on to her house, she heard how Tommy was moving off.

Suddenly, Kira stopped and turned to Tommy and ran up to him. He was near to his car and didn't hear how Kira was bringing nearer to him. But she came up to Tommy and kissed him, again. Tommy put his arms on her waist and kissed her back harder.

"No… We… We can't" Kira quietly said.

"Don't pay attention on the rules" Tommy answered holding her in his embrace.

"Do… Do you really love me?" she asked him looking at his eyes.

"I think this kiss said everything" he answered.

"Dreams are coming true" Kira said and smiled. Tommy smiled at her, too.


End file.
